Akeno Himejima
|-|Base= |-|Fallen Angel Mode= Summary Akeno Himejima is one of the main female protagonists of High School DxD and a reincarnated Devil. Prior to becoming a Devil, she used to live with her mother, Shuri Himejima, and assist her in exorcising and purifying evil ghosts and spirits. However, this changed after her mother was killed, forcing her to fend for herself at a tender age and carve out a living by exorcising spirits. Due to her belief that her father abandoned her and her mother, she developed a hatred for him and cast aside her Fallen Angel heritage, refusing to acknowledge her powers. After being hunted down by the Himejima Clan and on the verge of being killed, she was rescued by Rias Gremory and allowed to go free after agreeing to certain conditions, subsequently becoming her closest friend. Later, she gets reincarnated as a Devil by Rias, becoming her first servant and Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-A. 7-A with summons Name: Akeno Himejima, "Priestess of Thunder and Lightning" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid, Middle-Class Devil, Queen, Member of DxD, Former Vice-President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Purification, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Homing Attack with Lightning Dragons, Paralysis Inducement with lightning, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can control and generate thunderclouds), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Retained her memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise) Attack Potency: Building level (Utilizes real lightning, which contains this level of energy. Demolished a gymnasium with her lightning) | Mountain level (Heavily injured Siegfried in his Chaos Drive form with her lightning. Erased one of Grendel's fireballs and inflicted damage on him with her Lightning Dragons). Mountain level with summons (Ura and Ibaraki Douji could easily deflect Rossweisse's offensive spells) Speed: Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes (Should be comparable to Rias) | FTL (Can react to Grendel's attacks, and shouldn't be any slower than Rias) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. Mountain Class with summons (Ura and Ibaraki Douji physically repelled Rossweisse's offensive spells) Durability: Building level with barriers | Mountain level (More durable than Kiba, who possesses the weakest defense in the Gremory group. Her defensive magic circles blocked attacks from Grendel). Mountain level with summons Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: *'Oni Mask:' As a result of her heritage, Akeno can summon oni who she has made contracts with through a special mask. She can call forth two six meter tall oni known as Ura, a well known evil oni from the story of Momotarou, and Ibaraki Douji, a legendary onigami who acts as the right hand man of Shuten Douji, one of the three great youkai of Japan. Both of them possess horns and fangs and are equipped with large studded clubs. Intelligence: Akeno has shown to be talented in several areas of magic and demonic energy, having a mastery of a diverse array of elemental spells, along with proficiency in defense magic. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. Akeno is a sadist and will sometimes take her time when fighting her foes Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Holy Lightning:' Akeno's signature skill. She can manipulate lightning capable of paralysing and burning targets upon contact. As it is imbued with the power of light, it inflicts increased damage on demonic entities. She can shape the lightning into the form of multiple large eastern dragons which can change their trajectory to devour targets. Additionally, she can manipulate and project bolts of lightning from the sky or thunderclouds. Key: Base | Fallen Angel Form Gallery Shin_High_School_DxD_V2_Cover_Inside.jpg|Akeno's outfit in the Rating Game World Tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Electricity Users Category:Demons Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Water Users Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Priests Category:Sadists Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monster Girls Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Purification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7